fairytailfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Magia Dragon Slayer
Magia Dragon Slayer (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō) è una magia utilizzata dai Dragon Slayers creata da Eileen Belserion per l'utilizzo nel Dragon King Festival. Descrizione La Magia Dragon Slayer è un tipo di magia perduta che consente ai suoi utenti di trasformare i loro corpi fisici in un drago. Di conseguenza, l'utente può trasformare il proprio corpo con le caratteristiche dei rispettivi elementi, utilizzando stili offensivi e difensivi. Un Dragon Slayer è immune agli effetti o agli ostacoli del proprio elemento, anche se viene riflesso su di loro con maggiore potenza e può consumare fonti esterne del proprio elemento per reintegrare la propria forza. Tuttavia, un Dragon Slayer non può consumare l'elemento che essi stessi producono e gli elementi devono essere consumati attraverso la bocca. È noto che alcuni Dragon Slayer sono stati in grado di consumare elementi diversi dai loro, consentendo loro di combinare entrambi gli elementi in uno all'interno dei loro corpi e usarli per aumentare le loro abilità. La Magia Dragon Slayer è l'unico modo per uccidere o addirittura ferire i draghi, che si dimostrano per lo più non influenzati da altre forme di magia. Ci sono cinque modi in cui uno può imparare la Magia Dragon Slayer . Il primo modo è quello di insegnare un vero drago. Coloro che hanno appreso la loro Dragon Slayer Magic attraverso questo metodo sono chiamati Dragon Slayer di prima generazione. Il secondo modo è quello di avere Drago Lacrima impiantato nel loro corpo. Coloro che hanno appreso la loro Magia Dragon Slayer con questo metodo sono chiamati Dragon Slayer di seconda generazione. Il terzo modo che è una combinazione dei due metodi precedenti: quelli che hanno entrambi imparato la loro Magia Uccisore di draghi ricevendo gli insegnamenti di un Drago e facendo impiantare Lacrima nel loro corpo. Coloro che hanno imparato come eseguire la magia Dragon Slayer utilizzando entrambi i metodi sono chiamati Dragon Slayer di terza generazione. Il quarto modo in cui uno può imparare Dragon Slayer Magic è attraverso l'autodidatta. Infine, il quinto modo è quello di consumare un Drago e vengono chiamati Dragon Slayers di quinta generazione. Dragon Force è l'ultimo, ultimo stato che un Dragon Slayer può raggiungere. Quando si entra in Dragon Force, la loro pelle diventa squamosa come quella di un vero Dragon. L'eccezione a questa idea concepita sono i Dragon Slayers di terza generazione, che hanno disegni a scala di scala invece di far apparire sul proprio corpo le scale del drago. Le condizioni esatte richieste per un Dragon Slayer di prima generazione per raggiungere Dragon Force sono attualmente sconosciute. Natsu Dragneel, tuttavia, ha raggiunto questo stato almeno due volte: una volta dopo aver mangiato Lacrima infuso con Etherion e di nuovo dopo aver consumato la Fiamma d'Oro della Vita di Jellal. Wendy Marvell , d'altra parte, ha anche mostrato di entrare nella Forza del Drago consumando aria che è abbondante in Ethernano mentre Gajeel Redfox è stato in grado di entrarvi dopo aver divorato le particelle di barriera magica. Gli Dragon Slayers di terza generazione, tuttavia, possono entrare in Dragon Force di loro spontanea volontà. Anche se con l'allenamento, anche Dragon Slayers di prima generazione può ottenere questo risultato. L'uso eccessivo di Dragon Slayer Magic ha l'ulteriore inconveniente di trasformare l'utente in un vero Dragon causato dal Seme del Drago . L'intero processo è anche noto come Dragonization (竜 化 Ryuuka). L'unico modo per impedirlo è che un Drago entri nel corpo di un Dragon Slayer (tramite un'arte segreta) e dorma lì per un lungo periodo di tempo, creando anticorpi che assicureranno quasi che Dragon Slayer non si trasformi in un drago. Tuttavia, anche in questa situazione, un Dragon Slayer può ancora temporaneamente "dragonizzare": diventando mezzo drago, quando questa abilità è stata mostrata da un Dragon Slayer del Fuoco, le loro fiamme sono diventate blu e le hanno rese abbastanza potenti da sconfiggere un drago che era stato ulteriormente potenziato da il grido del drago. La seconda generazione di Dragon Slayers ha anche mostrato la capacità di assumere tratti simili a quelli di un drago. Dragon Slayer Magic può anche essere temporaneamente incantato su altri usando il Dragon Slayer. Storia Questa forma di magia è nata oltre quattrocento anni fa durante il Dragon King Festival. I draghi si divisero in due fazioni: quelli che sostenevano la convivenza pacifica con gli umani e quelli che non lo facevano. Tuttavia, la guerra fece a pezzi le terre e fu bloccata in una situazione di stallo costante. Per porre fine allo stallo, i Draghi che sostenevano la convivenza giocavano una carta pericolosa; per volere di Eileen Belserion , la regina del Regno di Dragnof , insegnarono la loro Magia speciale agli umani con cui cercavano di convivere. Sebbene la guerra si spostò a loro favore, i Draghi calcolarono male; alcuni degli umani a cui fu insegnata questa speciale Magia iniziarono a uccidere non solo i draghi nemici, ma anche quelli alleati. Tali azioni hanno fatto guadagnare agli umani a cui ai Draghi era stato insegnato il nome di "Dragon Slayer". Denerazioni Prima Generazione La Magia Dragon Slayer utilizzato da coloro che sono stati istruiti personalmente da un drago. The power of a Dragon Slayer.png|link=Fire Dragon Slayer Magic|Magia Dragon Slayer del Fuoco Gajeel releasing his power.JPG|link=Iron Dragon Slayer Magic|Magia Dragon Slayer d'Acciaio Wendy Sky Magic.jpg|link=Sky Dragon Slayer Magic|Magia Dragon Slayer Celeste Mercuphobia raises the ocean.png|link=Water Dragon Slayer Magic|Magia Dragon Slayer d'Acqua NoPicAvailable.png|link=Wood Dragon Slayer Magic|Magia Dragon Slayer di Legno NoPicAvailable.png|link=Moon Dragon Slayer Magic|Magia Dragon Slayer della Luna NoPicAvailable.png|link=Gold Dragon Slayer Magic|Magia del DioDragon Slayer Seconda Denerazione La Magia Dragon Slayer utilizzato da coloro che avevano solo Dragon Lacrima impiantato nei loro corpi. Laxus Fury.jpg|link=Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic|Magia Dragon Slayer del Fulmine Poison Dragon Slayer Magic.jpg|link=Poison Dragon Slayer Magic|Magia Dragon Slayer Velenoso Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic in effect.png|link=Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic|Magia Dragon Slayer delle Caverne God Serena's Flame Purgatory.png|link=Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic|Magia Dragon Slayer del Purgatorio God Serena's water spell.png|link=Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic|Magia Dragon Slayer Re del Mare God Serena's Gale Dragon Slayer Magic.png|link=Gale Dragon Slayer Magic|Magia Dragon Slayer della Burasca Third Generation La Magia Dragon Slayer usato da coloro a cui è stato insegnato un drago e che hanno anche impiantato Dragon Lacrima nei loro corpi. Sting's Dragon Force.png|link=White Dragon Slayer Magic|Magia Dragon Slayer Bianco Possessed Rogue.png|link=Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic|Magia Dragon Slayer d'Ombra Quinta Generazione La Magia Dragon Slayer utilizzato da coloro che hanno mangiato un drago. Blade Dragon's Sword Dance.png|link=Blade Dragon Slayer Magic|Magia Dragon Slayer di Lama ArmorDS.jpg|link=Armor Dragon Slayer Magic|Magia Dragon Slayer Armato Ash Body.png|link=Corpse Dragon Slayer Magic|Magia Dragon Slayer Cadavere Sticky Dragon Slayer Magic.png|link=Sticky Dragon Slayer Magic|Magia Dragon Slayer Appiccicoso Ghost Slayer Magic.png|link=Ghost Dragon Slayer Magic|Magia Dragon Slayer Fantasma Modalità Drago Modalità drago a doppio elemento Solo pochi Dragon Slayer hanno ottenuto la capacità di consumare elementi diversi dai propri, consentendo loro di combinare entrambi gli elementi all'interno dei loro corpi e consentendo loro di utilizzare le proprietà di entrambi, oltre ad aumentare le proprie capacità distruttive. Queste modalità drago possono essere combinate anche con Dragon Force, per un aumento prolungato della potenza. Natsu With Lightning Absorbed Anime.jpg|link=Lightning Fire Dragon Mode|Modalità Dragon Slayer Fuoco-Fulmine Iron Shadow Dragon Mode.png|link=Iron Shadow Dragon Mode|Modalità Dragon Slayer Acciaoi-Ombra Future Rogue says he killed Sting.png|link=White Shadow Dragon Mode|Modalità Dragon Slayer Bianco d'Ombra Black Fire Dragon Mode.png|link=Black Fire Dragon Mode|Modalità Dragon Slayer di Fuoco Oscuro Single-Element Dragon Mode Natsu's Fire Dragon King Mode.png|link=Fire Dragon King Mode|Modalità Dragon Slayer Re del Fuoco Red Lightning Dragon Mode.png|link=Red Lightning Dragon Mode|Modalità Dragon Slayer Fulmine Rosso Incantesimi Eternal Flare destroying everything.png|link=Eternal Flare|Eternal Flare Incantesimi Combinati Sting and Rogue's Unison Raid.png|link=Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang|Zanna Flash del Drago Sacro Ombra Rogue and Sting defeat Jiemma.png|link=White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk|Attacco Dragon Slayer Bianco e Ombra Categoria:Magie